my_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Force
Force (気, Ki or 覇気 Haki) is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. People who was highly attuned to the Force and able to utilize this power is called Forceful. People could have been Forceful by three known means. Either they inherited it by a Forceful family member (which was often the case), acquired the sensitivity through random evolution, or, in rare cases, one could have been imbued with sensitivity with the Force. Description Force is the moulding of the "physical energy" (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the "spiritual energy" (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from the mind. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created Force more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more Force to be created. As a result, the user is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the user needs to increase their endurance instead. Once moulded, it can be channelled through body to tenketsu points. Through various methods, the Force can then be controlled and manipulated. Through the process of nature transformation, Force can be converted into a number of different elements. Most user have a natural affinity to one element, but they have the capacity to use elements apart from their own affinity. There are nine basic elements, but in addition to these elements, they can be combined to utilize composite elements. Prophets who are loved by the flow of the Force is able to utilize enhanced form of the Force. This Force is created through the three-way mixing and balancing of one's physical energy and spiritual energy, as well as the "natural energy" (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from the atmosphere/air and terrain/ground. This energy cannot be seen or sensed by anyone other than them. Also, only when they remain perfectly still, no longer disrupting the flow of nature around them like ripples in a pond, can they properly feel and harness natural energy. Remaining completely still for a period of time takes a great deal of concentration and patience, requiring a highly motivated and calm state of mind. Usage Nature Transformation Force is mostly used to create and manipulate to an element through the process of Nature Transformation (性質変化, Seishitsu Henka). It entails the moulding and defining of one's Force into an innate kind of element, granting it properties and characteristics. There are basicly nine elements in the world. * Fire Release: Transforms Force into the element of Fire. * Water Release: Transforms Force into the element of Water. * Wind Release: Transforms Force into the element of Wind. * Thunder Release: Transforms Force into the element of Thunder. * Gravity Release: Transforms Force into the element of Gravity. * Sound Release: Transforms Force into the element of Sound. * Light Release: Transforms Force into the element of Light. * Strength Release: Transforms Force into the element of Strength. * Life Release: Transforms Force into the element of Life. Force Manipulation Force can also be used by manipulating it without transforming into an element of natures. By this method, users release pure Force from their body similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Force hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. It is very rare ability which invented by Khalazars and mostly used by them. Trivia * The Force in M.U. is based on "Chakra" in Naruto and "Rukh" in Magi. Category:Terminology Category:Abilities